


On The Street Where You Live

by CleverCash



Category: CodotVerse, DC-Fandom
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Pulling their strings (an Edward Nygma tag), Winning is a hell of a drug (an Edward Nygma/ Laura Cameron tag)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCash/pseuds/CleverCash
Summary: A sequel to gutteralmess’ work The Cords of Sin. I loved it so much I wanted to expand on this clearly dangerous and toxic relationship these two share :)I hope you enjoy!!





	On The Street Where You Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutturalmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutturalmess/gifts).



Laura had had A DAY. 

Doctors had been on her case all day. Insurance companies had been calling and her supervisor wasn’t happy with her. 

She opened the door to her apartment and turned the light on. 

“Hello, Kitten.” 

She jumped but soon soothes herself. It was him..Edward Nygma..

“Oh I hope I don’t look too afright! I haven’t been able to have access to a proper grooming kit in days.” He said remaining seated. 

“Mr.Nygma..Wha...Why are you?...” 

He stood tossing his cane to the other hand. Progressing toward her.

“Indeed. Why am I here? Jackie is dead. I hammered in the final nail on his coffin when we...last saw each-other...” he chuckled and took her chin in his hand. 

He stared at her. She had such uncertainty in her eyes.

“ The thing is..I simply cannot stop thinking about those last words you mouthed to me...Tell me, sweet kitten. Do you remember?” 

She was trembling, she was sure it was a dream. She had had this dream so many times. “Anything..for you...” she whimpered. 

“That’s right!! You see I simply adore that about you. You’re so egar to help me! Laura , I know it was pure kismet that we ran into each other. “ He gently ran the black driving gloves over her cheeks. 

“I...a-ah I ..” 

He put a finger to her lips. 

He relished the sheer...control he had over this woman.

“Laura..How would you like to come work for me? Ophelia is simply swamped with Oswald’s affairs and I need my own...Gal Friday.” He said. 

“I’ll pay you double than what you’re making now. “ Edward looked around her abode. “Even though you make a median income I must say you have quite a talent for decor. I have no doubt that you’ll be an excellent addition to Team Nygma.”

Laura sat down. Gently taking out the green handkerchief he gave her. Smiling at him. 

“ Ah! How sweet! You’ve kept it all this time?” 

“ Yeah..it was...our time together in the closet I mean..it was the best I’ve ever had. I haven’t..done anything since then. It seemed pointless.” She smiled. 

Edward sat next to her on her couch. Putting an arm around her. 

“Have you been working on your breathing?” He smirked, leaning in close to kiss her cheek and neck. 

“No...I can’t say I have..” she chuckled. 

“Mmm..Bad kitten. I have my work cut out for me then! “ he chuckled darkly and looked at her. 

“But before I can..” he gently put a gloved hand on her knee and petted along the soft skin of her inner thigh. “..operate...Im afraid I’m going to need an answer.” He said looking into her eyes. 

“Right now?” 

“No time like the present.”

“Absolutely.”

Edward smiled and kissed her lips. “Good girl..We have a lot to do before you can start. You’ll need a new wardrobe..a new car..a good sturdy fountain pen. “ Ed chewed on his thumb as he thought. 

“Could that wait until after my last payday?” She said looking apprehensive. 

“HaHA! Oh dearest, Kitten. I’ll be getting all this for you. But we can talk about work tomorrow morning..” he said drawing her closer. “Over breakfast...” He placed his hand on her rump and scooted her close to him and kissed her deeply. 

Before she knew it they were in her bedroom, tangled up in her sheets, both satisfied from a rather intense bout of screwing. 

“..You know...I like looking at you without your glasses on. It’s like..something that a lot of people don’t get to see.” Laura said nestling close to him. 

“That is a valid point but I feel I must point out that I’m naked.” He chuckled. Pulling her closer with an arm. 

“...What will I be doing at my new job?” She asked. 

“Answering the phone, receiving people..making my appointments for me. If Oswald and I have a big event you’ll come with us.” He said , yawning softly. 

“Wow. You really think I could do that?” Laura asked. 

“Yes. But I’ll need to teach you some etiquette. Not that you aren’t wonderful already. Gotham is a bit of a...culture shock at first.” 

“Like in My Fair Lady?!” Laura asked excited. 

Edward laughed. 

“Maybe a little bit. I always imagined myself as more of a Freddie then a Henry. Hopefully a much older man than I won’t sweep you off your feet!” He said casually stroking her hair. 

She smiled but blunk when he got out of bed. 

“I need to change into my pajamas and take my sleep medication. Do you have anything you need to sleep in?” 

Laura relaxed and smiled. “There’s a mint green nightie on the back of my door.” 

He popped his hydroxyzine and swallowed. He walked over to her door and carried the delicate fabric over to her. He kissed her forehead. “Don’t go anywhere now...” he chuckled and so did she. 

Laura slipped on her nightie and blushed, smiling when she heard him sing On The Street Where You Live. Softly. 

“Laura. I forgot my shave kit. Could you be a peach and bring it to me?” 

She leaped at the chance to do so. She looked around wondering where it could be. 

“The leather emerald green overnight bag. I..put it in your vanity chair when I got here..” 

She dug through it and blushed when she saw his underwear. So strange she had seen all of him. Yet the sight of something so private made her feel warm inside. 

She walked into the bathroom and handed the small black leather bag to him. 

“Thank you sweet thing.” He said taking it from her watching her slide back into bed. 

Every time he saw her he thought of how much Jackie wanted her. And how damn good it felt to nail her knowing that she despised him half as much as he did. If he could do this AND see Jackie die over and over again he really wouldn’t need anything else. 

He finished and splashed aftershave on his cheeks. He slipped a sleeping mask out of his bag and turned out the lights in the room. 

“Mr.Nygma..How do you feel about Art Deco?” She asked looking at him. 

“I love it. Geometric lines, bold colors. Suits me well. My front office has Art Deco features.”

“And Tuberose on the coffee table..If you have one..”

“Of course I have one. “ He smiled and gently put an arm around her and pulled her close. 

“But we can go over details tomorrow morning..and I love Tuberoses.” He said kissing her forehead. 

“Goodnight Kitten..” He said pulling his sleeping mask down. 

“Goodnight, Edward..” she said feeling him cradle her against his chest and falling into a secure sleep.


End file.
